Thrill of the Hunt
by shawnieeluv3
Summary: After a confrontation leaves her alone in the woods, Howleen must re-evaluate her decisions. -Takes place a few years after High School. Oneshot


Thrill of the Hunt

"Watch me leave. I'll walk right out that door and you can't stop me!" shouted Howleen, pure venom lacing her every word. The room was silent, no movement, and no bustle- He and her, the only beings present. She stood as tall as her tiny frame would allow, her long hair flowing wildly- no longer vibrant magenta. One hand on her hip while the other pointed a slender finger in his direction. He shifted aimlessly on the pitch-black leather couch holding a newspaper up to his face. Without even looking up at her, he cleared his throat.

She stood a second longer, awaiting his reaction. He crossed his long legs and turned a page in the newspaper, simply ignoring the werewolf. Angered by the reaction she turned on her heels and sped through the large oak door, constantly reminding herself to never look back. Howleen's naturally auburn hair whipped across her face with each passing step, but she didn't care- she was on a mission.

…

She had been running for no longer than ten minutes when she reached her destination. The edge of the forest covered with the dense pines that always made her think of her childhood adventures with her brothers and sisters. A small smile escaped her lips, but she had no time for memories. Breaking one of her rules she looked back, wondering if she would be found. With her tiny ears perked up, she held her breath listening for footsteps in the brush- nothing. Taking this as her cue, she sat on the damp grass and removed her studded boots. _'Relief,'_ she thought.

…

He looked down at his watch, a golden heirloom passed down from ages ago. _'Ten minutes 'til sunset,'_ just as he knew it would be. Folding the newspaper neatly, he arose from the couch and began straightening his crisp, ivory button-up. Rubbing his forehead, he sighed a familiar sigh. _'Here we go again.' _This wasn't new to him, but it wasn't an everyday occurrence either. Alas, he knew what had to be done. He reached down into his khakis pocket and produced his iCoffin. With great caution he placed it on the mantel piece, _'Things may get rough,' _he thought before exiting the cottage.

Romulus strolled casually through the forest, taking great interest in the surrounding foliage. Occasionally he would stop to stare up at the changing sky or play with creatures, all the while not forgetting the task at hand. While he walked he took time to recollect the memories they had created together- weekends at the Wolf residence before their relationship got serious; school dances, and pointless walks in the woods. They were happy back then, but what had happened now? His train of thought disintegrated when he heard a rustle in the distance.

…

Howleen wandered to the edge of the stream and glanced at the ghoul who stared back. Her face was no longer the chubby face of a pup, her angular cheeks stood out prominently though partially covered by her wild hair. She was an adult now- although her short stature said otherwise. She would have stood admiring herself all day if her werewolf instincts didn't alert her of the possible danger ahead. The tiny hairs of her ears stood on end as she listened closely- footsteps. Without hesitation the petite wolf ran into the denser part of the forest to seek cover. Pressing her body against the back of the trees she waited. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she waited for the approaching danger.

…

The rustling stopped, but he would not be fooled. He stood with his ears at attention waiting for the noise to commence again- nothing. _'Crap!' _Feeling as though his hearing had failed him, he crouched lower to the ground knowing that his sense of smell wouldn't. Immediately his nostrils were filled with her favorite perfume: _Bark by Bark Snakeobs_, and he knew he wasn't too far off. Romulus stood up straight and headed towards the growing scent of his companion, trying his hardest to stay silent.

Her adrenaline peaked as she heard him approaching, the fear of being found was taking over- but she held her head high. Turning her head slightly to the left she got a glimpse of his tall, grey figure. His green eyes shone like emeralds as they zeroed in on the tiny werewolf. Her breath came and went in short, heavy bursts as he neared her. But instead of capturing her in her hiding place he turned around, his back to the trees, facing the stream.

A small growl escaped as she watched in forged distress. Not one for inconsistency, she sprang from the cluster of pine trees toward the other werewolf. He let out a minute whimper, as if injured by the small wolf that clung to his form like a koala on a tree. "Please don't hurt me Miss," Romulus joked with his hands up in fake surrender. Howleen eyed him mischievously as he attempted to sit. Plopping down beside him on the damp earth, the two stared longingly at each other. Her golden brown eyes practically drilling holes through him as she caressed his russet colored hair.

It was their game to play, a break in their otherwise structured relationship- a change of pace. No one around to tell them otherwise, they lay beneath the sunset enjoying the scenery.

"Why the sudden change?" she inquired curiously. Romulus scratched her softly behind the ear, pausing slightly before answering. "Because sometimes the hunter must become the hunted."

…

**Did you like? Honestly I don't ship these two, but I wanted to try something new. Incase you got confused, Bark By Bark Snakeobs is derived from Marc by Marc Jacobs. It was in one of the webisodes. Anyway don't forget to Review. I appreciate constructive criticism and any ideas that you have to offer :p**


End file.
